


【J軒】第八題後續

by yu_jie



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie





	【J軒】第八題後續

從遊樂園回到家後，陳廷軒趁Jack去準備晚餐的時候，鬼鬼祟祟的從臥室的某個角落搬出一個箱子，裡面滿滿的都是情趣用品跟角色扮演的衣服，陳廷軒一個人蹲在箱子前自言自語  
“我看看啊…兔女郎?嗯…不行Jack不適合…”陳廷軒翻出一套又一套的衣服，最後在一套女僕裝停下了動作  
“欸….女僕裝欸，Jack穿一定很可愛，就這套了”陳廷軒將其他的東西收好，把箱子重新塞回原本的位置，把女僕裝放在床上，開開心心的下樓去吃Jack煮的飯

“Jack~你不是說今天都聽我的嗎?”陳廷軒看著正在洗碗的那人的背影，開心的說道  
“是、是啊寶寶” Jack聽到那句話，洗碗的手頓了頓，隨後故作鎮定地繼續洗碗，誰知道他家小祖宗會怎樣整他啊  
“那你洗完碗之後，到臥室來我喔~”陳廷軒說完便開開心心的跑上樓，過沒多久Jack就來了  
“Jack你來啦”陳廷軒走了過去，牽著Jack走到床邊，Jack看到床上的女僕裝，心裡有點慌，陳廷軒拿起女僕裝，在Jack身上比了比  
“Jack去換上吧，我想看你穿這個”  
“寶寶，你怎麼會有這種東西啊?”  
“你先別管啦，快去換上”陳廷軒將Jack推入浴室，迫不及待地想看Jack穿女僕裝的模樣，在浴室裡的Jack看著那套女僕裝，嘆了嘆氣，誰叫他要惹自家寶貝生氣，牙一咬撐一下就過去了，做好心理建設便開始脫下身上的衣服，換上那套女僕裝

大概過了十分鐘，浴室的門被打開，陳廷軒翻下床走到門前就看到穿著女僕裝的Jack，因為女僕裝實在太小，Jack胸前的布料幾乎快被他那健碩的胸肌撐爆，下半身的裙子也只蓋到胯部，深色的三角內褲露了一大半在外面，畫面滑稽好笑，修長的腿嶄露無遺，大腿的肌肉線條看的陳廷軒忍不住吞了吞口水，但是Jack這身裝扮實在太好笑，陳廷軒實在忍不住地笑出聲  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈Jack….你好可愛喔”陳廷軒邊笑邊拿出手機對著Jack拍了幾張，Jack害羞的摀著自己的臉，耳尖染上一點紅，這要是讓別人知道，讓他這位聞風喪膽的方大僱傭兵的臉往哪擺啊，Jack看著抱著肚子笑到流淚的愛人，無奈地嘆了口氣，"還能怎麼辦，只好寵著囉，可是差不多就夠了吧?笑著有點過了啊…”Jack看著陳廷軒笑成這樣，心裡有點不爽，他冷著語氣地開口  
“主人笑夠了嗎?”  
“夠了夠了….”陳廷軒擦著眼淚邊說著，絲毫沒有感受到Jack語氣裡的危險  
“那…我要來伺候主人了喔”說完便一把抓過陳廷軒，掐著他的下巴，對準他的嘴吻了上去  
“唔….”陳廷軒被Jack突然的吻嚇得有點愣住，那人發現了他的走神，輕輕地咬了一下他的唇  
“主人，你不專心喔”說完還舔了舔他的唇，然後又重新吻上那張嘴，舌頭描繪著唇形，舌尖舔著陳廷軒的唇，一下一下的，最後撬開牙關長驅直入，舌頭在那人的口腔裡肆虐著，將口腔裡的每一處都沾染上自己的氣息，陳廷軒情不自禁的環住那人的脖子，抬起頭承受著他的吻，主動地伸出舌頭勾著他的一起糾纏，唇指交融，嘖嘖水聲在房間裡迴盪著，津液順著嘴角流出，兩人吻到喘不過氣才放開對方，分開時還牽著一條銀絲，Jack將人抱到床上，本想將身上的衣物脫掉，卻被陳廷軒阻止了  
“嗯…你…不要脫….穿著這套幹我…”說完用腿蹭了蹭Jack的大腿，曲起膝蓋在他鼓起的那裏磨蹭  
“小妖精”說完便俯下身含著陳廷軒的耳垂，順著下顎線往下親，再到白皙的脖子上，輕輕地咬了一口吸允著，上面便留下了自己的印記，陳廷軒抱著Jack，手指輕輕抓著他的頭髮，細小的呻吟從喉嚨裡洩出，聽在Jack耳裡就是最好的催情劑

不一會兒，白皙的脖子上佈滿了一塊一塊的紅痕，全是Jack對陳廷軒的佔有欲，之後便往下轉移陣地，在那精緻的鎖骨上啃咬著，然後又一路往下，叼起一邊的乳粒舔舐著，另一邊用手指夾著搓揉，牙齒輕輕地啃著，快感直衝腦門，舌頭順著紋路打轉，又用力吸了吸那被蹂躪到紅腫的紅果  
“寶寶，這裡吸一吸會不會有奶跑出來啊?”  
“幹你…說甚麼啊..”陳廷軒抬手軟軟的打了Jack，小手不安分地摸上那已經勃起的巨物，拉下內褲握住了滾燙的性器套弄著，指尖滑過馬眼，富有技巧性地挑逗著，Jack享受著自家戀人的服務，將陳廷軒的衣物脫下，大手握著那人的性器套弄，隨後便含入嘴裡，被溫暖的口腔包覆的感覺是陳廷軒第一次感受的，靈活的舌頭沿著青筋往下舔，連下面兩顆小球都照顧得好好的  
“啊…. Jack….嗯…”陳廷軒忍不住挺動著自己的腰身，在Jack的挑逗下射了出來  
“Jack，吐出…來啊”陳廷軒眼睜睜的看著Jack將自己的東西吞下去瞬間羞紅了臉  
“寶貝的東西真好吃”拉開床頭櫃拿出潤滑劑，開始了擴張的工程，擠了一坨在自己手上，將陳廷軒翻了個身，陳廷軒自覺地將屁股翹高對著自己，還掰開一邊的臀肉，露出那粉嫩的蜜穴，Jack在穴口按壓了幾下便桶入一指，他們做的次數不少，兩人都熟悉了彼此的身體，很快的Jack就找到了陳廷軒的敏感點，惡趣味的將指尖往那地方伸去，故意搔刮著那點，陳廷軒只覺得搔癢難耐，扭了扭腰表示不滿，Jack起了壞心，手指繼續在穴裡作亂，陳廷軒淚眼汪汪的轉過頭看著Jack  
“Jack….快進來啊…”說著屁股更往Jack的方向移動，Jack抽出手指將手上的淫液塗抹在陳廷軒的背上，扶著自己的性器，便慢慢的捅入那令他發狂的小穴  
“嗯….好棒…”後穴被填滿的感覺讓陳廷軒發出一陣呻吟，穴裡像是有無數張小嘴吸著Jack的巨物，Jack等陳廷軒適應之後，開始一下一下的挺動著胯部，肉體拍打的聲音在房裡迴響，Jack的速度由慢變快，扣著陳廷軒的腰大力的操幹著，俯下身親了親陳廷軒的蝴蝶骨，一手伸到前面玩弄著陳廷軒的乳頭，後入的姿勢讓Jack的性器進得更深，隨後又將陳廷軒翻過來面對自己，抓著他的手十指緊扣著壓在身側，眼睛盯著陳廷軒的，陳廷軒被他狀的情迷意亂，紅腫的小嘴微張，伸手環在Jack的脖子上，讓Jack可以更靠近自己一點，攀著Jack的肩膀，雙腳夾著他的腰，兩人的肉體緊緊地貼合，陳廷軒主動著吻上Jack的唇，半瞇著眼看著在自己體內馳聘的男人，含著那人的耳垂吸允  
“嗯…Jack…哈啊…在快一點…”  
“嗯?寶寶求我啊”  
“Jack哥哥…在快一點…”  
“慢一點嗎?” Jack壞心的慢下速度，陳廷軒一口咬在Jack的喉結上又舔了舔  
“老公...你動快點嘛….軒軒….軒軒下面癢”說完還收縮了一下後穴，Jack抱著陳廷軒加快了抽插的速度，每一下都頂在陳廷軒的敏感點  
“嗯嗯….啊啊啊…..老公….哈啊…好棒”陳廷軒緊緊的環住在他身上努力耕耘的男人，像隻小動物似的咬著Jack的身體，身上的女僕裝也因為動作變得凌亂不堪

Jack抱起陳廷軒，讓他坐在自己身上，由下往上奮力地抽插著，陳廷軒爽的直接射了出來，高潮餘韻的後穴收縮了幾下，害的Jack差點繳械投降，抱著陳廷軒抽插了數十下，一股股的精液全數交代在陳廷軒體內，Jack往後一躺，陳廷軒趴在他身上喘氣  
“Jack…你穿女僕裝好可愛喔”陳廷軒抬手撥開Jack被汗水打溼的瀏海，輕輕地吻了Jack的臉頰  
“那你喜歡我穿這樣幹你，還是不穿?”  
“嗯…不穿吧”  
“那你還叫我穿著幹你?”  
“這是情趣呀~”邊說還伸進衣服裡摸著Jack的胸肌，後穴收縮著那半應的性器，Jack俐落的脫下女僕裝扔在一邊  
“那我們再來一次吧”說完便翻了個身，開始了新的一輪進攻


End file.
